Nessie’s Question
by Twivenger002
Summary: Nessie wanted to know a question. Where do babies come from?


**No One P.O.V**

A month after the whole encounter with the Voltuti. Everything was smooth with no conflict between the vampire covens. However, the on thing that changed was little Nessie. Renesmee growth slowed down rapidly and looked like a 4 year old -after the whole encounter. Carlisle suspected it was normal yet he truly didn't know, it was all new to him. Yet for now everything was perfect.

Everyone was hanging around the Cullen house. Esme was cooking dinner for Jacob and Nessie, Carlisle was in the living room with the other boys watching the American classic game, Baseball, while Rosalie and Alice was upstair picking out outfit to wear tomorrow, Jacob and Nessie was in the playroom doing stuff with playdough, and Bella was just looking through a book, while leaning against Edward.

The sound of Esme soft voice filled the house calling Jacob and Nessie down for dinner. It was a plate of grilled chicken over a bed of boiled Broccoli and roasted Brussels Sprouts.

 **Renesmee P.O.V**

Grandma called me and Jakey down for dinner. We walked downstair hand in hand and took our place in the dining room.

She gently placed our plate in front of us and kissed the top of my head, and left the room to talk to Grandpa for a minute.

I took a big bite out of my chicken and noticed that Jakey was close to being done with eating.

"Jakey? You're almost done. How?" I asked as I took another bite out of the chicken.

"Nessie, you know a wolf like me is always hungry." I chuckled to his remark. Once I was done we went into the living room and I saw Uncle Emmy siting alone.

I hate seeing him lonely, he is always laughing or prancing the family.

"Uncle Emmy, why you lonely?" I asked him

"No reason Nessie, except Rose is to busy with Alice, you know girl stuff."

"Oh, um, I'm bored." I was bored cause Jacob had to leave 10 minutes ago because of patrol or something.

"I have an idea, since your bored, and I'm bored also. You should ask you Daddy something that make him go bonkers." Uncle Emmy chuckled and whispered something in my ear. Ohh... I always wanted to know, maybe it might be funny but I get to know something.

"Good idea Uncle. I'll ask him tomorrow morning." He gave me a high five before Mama could call me for bedtime.

 **[The next Day]**

I woke up quite early, and I knew everyone was up already, so I went downstair and saw Daddy watching TV while Mama was talking with Aunt Rose about something.

I looked over to see Uncle Emmy giving me a wink, our signal that was to say something. That something was to my daddy.

I walked over to him and looked at Daddy, blocking the view of the TV.

"Morning Nessie." Daddy smiled.

"Daddy can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing. What is it?" Soon everyone gathered in the living room wanting to hear my question. I think Aunt Alice just wanna hear in case it was about a fashion question. Too bad she didn't know what I was gonna ask.

Here I go...

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Everyone was silent. I think Daddy eye grew twice the size and everyone just stood there frozen except Uncle Emmy.

"Ness... um... why... ask?" Mama broke the silent and sat down next to a still shock Daddy.

I could hear a little chuckle from Uncle Emmy.

"Well... Uncle Emmy told me to ask you guys." My parent head snapp to a still laughing Uncle.

"Hey! You rated me out!" Uncle shouted yet couldn't stop laughing.

"Emmett, why would you ask our daughter to ask us that question. I wasn't expecting to hear this question until she was in high school!" Daddy sneered.

"Woah. Chill done. It was a joke, but I can always tell her then if you don't want to." Emmett told and Mama already stood up giving a death glare saying you wouldn't dare. Somehow I didn't think Uncle Emmy was afraid of Mama so he went in to telling me.

"Well Nessie, when a man and a women love each other -" he was cut off by Daddy who pinned him on the wall.

"You wouldn't dare." I heard Daddy whispered and I grew anxious of knowing.

"Well? I'm waiting you know." I cut in. "When a men and a women love each other what?" I asked and I could hear Mama sigh greatly.

Before Emmett could finish Daddy asked me if I could go upstair one minute, I think Daddy wanted to beat up Uncle Emmy. But why? It's just a question, I wanna know. Once I was in my room, I pressed my ear against my door and heard.

"What? I was gonna say they went to Baby R Us. Geesh." Uncle Emmy said.


End file.
